A conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly, a liquid storage device and a battery rod assembly. The liquid storage device and the battery rod assembly are arranged at two ends of the atomizing assembly, and are connected with the atomizing assembly in a removable manner through threads. The threads at the two ends of the atomizing assembly have the same turning direction.
The atomizing assembly is connected with both the liquid storage device and battery rod assembly through threads, and the threads at the two end portions of the atomizing assembly are in the same turning direction. When the battery rod assembly is to be taken out for charge, one hand of a user usually holds the liquid storage device and the other hand unscrews the battery rod assembly. At this time, if the liquid storage device is not connected tightly enough with the atomizing assembly and the atomizing assembly is tightly connected with the battery rod assembly, it may happen that the liquid storage device has already been loosely unscrewed from the atomizing assembly, while the battery rod assembly has not yet been unscrewed and taken out. Similarly, when liquid storage device is to be replaced, it may happen that the liquid storage device has not yet been unscrewed, while the battery rod assembly has already been unscrewed.